


Mistletoe

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas, Cute, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluf, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sappy, Starbuck - Freeform, Steve Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, True Love, barnes and noble, pansexual Steve Rogers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

They're at a party. Steve is standing in the corner being sad and not wanting to be there. Bucky had dragged him with him to the party and felt bad. He walked over to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder.  

"Are you okay?" He asked as Steve looked up at him. 

"Mistletoe!!" People suddenly screamed. Steve looked around frantically hoping they weren't yelling that at them. 

Bucky looked up and noticed it. There it was; the mistletoe. He sighed through his nose and awkwardly looked back at Steve. 

People had gathered around them and called for them to kiss already. 

Bucky moved in to get it over with but just as their lips brushed past each other Steve leant back to laugh awkwardly. Both men looked away out of embarrassment. Steve really wanted to leave and for this all to just be some weird daydream, but it wasn't. Bucky mentally beat himself up for forcing Steve to come. He didn't want to come and he made him and now this. 

Steve breathed in deeply before he leant in to give Bucky a quick peck. Their lips touched softly but Bucky leant back awkwardly and their crowd wasn't satisfied. 

"That's no real kiss!" Someone yelled at them. Steve sighed. This was too awkward for him. He didn't want this to happen. His day had already been bad, but now it was only getting worse. Though the tiny touches of their lips felt amazing to him. 

"We want a real kiss!" someone yelled at them. 

Bucky breathed in deeply to give himself courage before he placed his hand on Steve's side and leant in to kiss him softly. The kiss lasted a couple seconds. It wasn't much. Just mouth against mouth; no movement, no passion. 

Steve was taken aback by Bucky's bluntness and only started to kiss back a split second before Bucky pulled back. 

They both looked down awkwardly while everybody cheered. Well, not everybody; some people yelled "fags!" at them but they honestly couldn't care less. When the clapping and cheering ended Bucky faced Steve again.

"So uh.. I was asking..." Bucky started while pulling Steve away from under the mistletoe. "Are you okay?" 

Steve shrugged. He walked away from the rest of the people before he turned back to Bucky. 

"Today's my father's..." Steve couldn't finish his sentence. He got a flashback from the funeral and a wave of sadness hit him. 

Bucky thought of what date it was and then he remembered; the funeral. That had been today. "I'm sorry…" Bucky whispered. 

He grabbed his arm and pulled him further away from the crowd. Around the corner he stopped and faced Steve. Steve leant against the wall behind him and sighed. Bucky pulled him into a tight hug and pressed his head close to his chest.

When he let go Steve still stood practically pressed up against him. Steve looked up with a shaky breath; they were so close. Hugs were normal for the two of them, but this time it was different. They had just shared and awkward yet amazing kiss. Without either one of them actually standing underneath the mistletoe on purpose. At least, that's how he thought it was. 

Steve breathed in shakily. His hands started to sweat and he was trying really hard not to look at Bucky's lips, but he was failing miserably. 

Bucky's heart was racing, he couldn't control his breath nor his shaky hands. 

"H-how's it going now?" Bucky asked a little shakily. Steve's heart sped up when he felt Bucky's breath pass over his face and mostly his lips. "I... I'm... Getting better..." He said hesitatingly. 

Bucky subconsciously leant in a little. He was thinking about why he was getting better. He was, of course, very happy that he was getting better, but he didn't know what made him get better.

Steve's breaths were getting more shaky; Bucky was slowly and subconsciously moving in a little bit every few seconds. Steve tried to breath through his nose, afraid of having bad breath, but it was hard. He had such shaky breath and apparently that means you can't breath through your nose without making it super noticeable. 

Another minute had passed and Steve couldn't take it anymore. He quickly took a hold of his shirt, leant up and pressed his lips onto Bucky's. he didn't know how Bucky would reply, but he didn't care. He had to do it. He just had to. He figured he would get rejected and their friendship would be over, and he panicked. He was about to back the hell up again until he realised something; he was getting kissed back. 

There was a hand on his cheek and another one at the bottom of his back, pressing him closer. Steve was so surprised he needed a second before he could actually go for a proper kiss. 

As soon as they were both passionately kissing each other Bucky pressed Steve against the wall behind him. He moved both his hands to Steve's outer thighs and hoisted him up. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist and his arms around his neck, never stopping the kiss.

"Definitely getting better." Steve mumbled onto his mouth. Bucky chuckled for a moment before they continued their heated kiss. Bucky walked over to their friend's room and walked in it with Steve, still kissing each other. He closed the door behind them and let Steve slide down carefully before he broke their kiss to lock the door behind them. When he turned around he immediately grabbed Steve's face and kissed him again. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to explain how in love he's been with him for so incredibly long. He just wanted to kiss him. 

Steve was fine with all this kissing. He didn't want to talk about the whole situation of him being in love with the very well known lady's man. He had been in love with him for so long and he was very glad he didn't have to explain it.

Bucky walked them over to the bed, never ending the kiss. Once they'd reached the bed he pushed Steve down onto the bed and leant down. 

Steve wiggled around a little on the bed making sure he could lie down properly. Bucky followed his lead and crawled on top of him. He backed off for a second and grinned down at Steve. 

He didn't know what to say, so he just leant down and went on kissing him. Steve pulled his face closer, before tangling one of his hands into his lover's hair. They kissed passionately, not thinking about words to say or different things to do. It was just them kissing and time flew by. 

Suddenly the key fell out of the door. They quickly backed off in horror. They heard a key in the lock and Bucky immediately got off Steve and crawled underneath their bed. Steve quickly turned on his side and pretend to be sleeping. 

Their friend came in and stopped in his tracks. "Steve?" He asked confused. Steve didn't reply and the friend figured he was asleep. He knew Steve was terrible at sleeping so if he did sleep it'd be very good. He walked over to Steve and he caught him with open eyes. "Steve. Hey what are you doing here?" He asked. 

"Oh hey..." Steve mumbled turning around. "Sorry I wasn't feeling so good and I needed to lie down. Didn't think I would fall asleep. Sorry." He quickly explained. 

The friend giggled and nodded at him. "That's okay, Steve. I just gotta grab my new compass." Steve nodded and turned around again sighing a bit. He tried to make it sound like he didn't feel well instead of giving away that he was relieved. 

Bucky, underneath the bed got a heart attack as he realised the compass he needed was lying right next to him. He quickly grabbed it and turned his body to place it on his other side, in the hope their friend would grab it without noticing him, but their friend had already spotted him. He raised an eyebrow and took the compass from his hand. 

"Thanks..." He muttered. 

Steve froze hearing him say that. Steve turned around. "Uh-W-Who are you saying thanks to?" Steve wondered trying to sound surprised. "To your boyfriend." Their friend said smirking at him. Steve looked flabbergasted, making their friend laugh. "Both your lips are red and swollen I know what you've been doing." He said walking away and laughing. "Just don't have sex on my bed okay!" He said before closing the door behind him. He locked the door behind himself and walked away laughing loudly.

Bucky crawled out from underneath the bed and stood up. He stayed where he was and just blushed madly while staring at Steve. Steve slowly sat up while awkwardly staring back. 

"So..." Bucky started. "Uhh..." He mumbled. Steve awkwardly and nervously patted on the bed next to himself. Bucky obeyed and sat down next to him. "So... we.... kissed…" Steve mumbled, heart racing rapidly. Bucky nodded, unable to speak. 

“So… He uhh… called me… your boyfriend…” he finally said. Steve nodded absentmindedly. “Yup…” He muttered. Bucky breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. "I... Do you mind?" Steve looked up at him. "Do I mind what?" "That he called me... You know... your... boyfriend." 

Steve looked away and blushed madly. "I..." He started, but he couldn't finish. No. He didn't mind. Not at all. In fact he loved it; he wants Bucky to be his boyfriend. “...don't..." He finished his sentence in a whisper. 

"Huh? don't..? Don't what? Don't ask?" Bucky asked confused. 

” _I_..." Steve emphasised. "I don't." He explained. Bucky was surprised that he didn't mind, and didn't know how to reply. Steve mistook his silence for misunderstanding though. "Mind." He said. "I don't mind." He looked up at him with a surprising amount of confidence. 

Bucky didn't buy it for a second and stood up frustratedly. "You don't have to say that... Steve, if you mind then say it." He suddenly sounded rather harsh, and Bucky noticed but he didn't apologise for it. Maybe it would help Steve to be honest, he thought.

Oh and honest it made him. "Buck..! Are you kidding me? Please tell me you're kidding me..!" Bucky looked up surprised and got a little pissed. “No, I'm not kidding! You have to be honest with me Steve..!" " _We_ kissed, buck! We! Not just you! Scratch that _I_ kissed you first! I started this! After the hug _I_ kissed you and you kissed back..! This is not one sided Buck!" Steve exclaimed. 

Bucky was surprised at Steve's honesty. He didn't understand why he would want to kiss him though. "Steve... But why...? Why would you want to kiss _me_...?" 

Steve shook his head as he stood up. "Shut up you idiot." He said pulling his face down to gently kiss his lips. "Because I... Because I'm in love with you, buck...!" He admitted letting go of his face rather disappointingly. 

Bucky's stared at him completely in shock. "You..." He muttered not understanding. "You... Love me?" He mumbled staring into Steve's eyes with a look of confusion. "Of course I love you Bucky! I mean, that is not what I said... But yes; I love you." Steve said with a happy but shy smile. 

Bucky quickly leant forward and smacked his lips upon Steve's. He grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him in as close as possible. 

Steve kissed back passionately and smiled into the kiss. Steve was so happy that he was able to finally say the things he had wanted to say for so long. What made it even better was the way Bucky replied to it; he was surprised and happy and ended up kissing him. 

Bucky slowly backed off, breaking their kiss. "I love you too, Steve." He said before pressing a sweet peck onto his lips. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> comments, concerns, critique, everything is welcome and much appreciated. <3


End file.
